


9

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	9

9  
吃饭的地点是李佳选的，靳东刚下地库就发现身后有狗仔的车明目张胆地跟着。他最讨厌这个，当即黑了脸要掉头，李佳回头看了一眼，劝道：“人家也是混碗饭吃，你别这样。”靳东没言语，更烦了。他现在用不着像小明星似的拿偷拍爆料绯闻博眼球，躲还躲不及呢，但隔三差五总有些片儿汤话在网上出现，内容是换汤不换药的“夫妻恩爱”“宠成公主”，今天的照片肯定又是一波热搜，都他妈是谁砸钱买的？反正不是他——然而花的还是他的钱。  
心情不好，这顿饭吃得也就心不在焉。丈母娘心疼闺女，絮絮地和他说佳佳怎么不容易，怀孕反应多厉害什么的，话里话外地敲打女婿的良心，靳东偶尔虚应两句也是这耳进那耳出，大部分时间都在和王凯发微信。他跟王凯说自己被狗仔拍到了，镜头近得只差没有直接怼到脸上，王凯回了个大笑的表情，表示那都是因为您热度高粉丝多，出门又不戴帽子口罩。靳东心想，这也不是她头一回特意约狗仔来拍了，就算自己戴防毒面具又有什么用。  
“你尝口这个鱼吧，做得挺好的。”李佳拿公筷挑干净刺，往他碗里搛了块鱼肉，靳东转手就送到儿子嘴边，确然是和煦慈爱的父亲：“想不想吃鱼？张嘴，啊——”懵懂的孩子听话地含住筷子尖，岳父母不明就里，含笑看着面前的女儿女婿一家子。李佳也笑，半是撒娇半是抱怨地说：“幸亏生的是个儿子，他呀，对儿子可比对我好多了！”  
吃到差不多，靳东借着抽烟的理由出来给王凯打电话。其实他也没有什么非说不可的话，就是在包间里待不住，平常演戏是为了工作赚钱，吃个饭也得演，太累。电话一通，王凯先乖乖叫了声东哥，靳东就知道这肯定是身边有人，笑道：“跟谁在一块儿呢？”  
王凯邀请得特别真诚：“哎呀真不巧，您看您不早说，我这都点完菜了。要不您也过来得了，不是什么大局，就我和郭晓然，随便吃点聊聊天。”  
靳东压低声音：“酒品不行少喝点儿，听见没有？”  
王凯继续装蒜，俨然一个规规矩矩的好师弟：“是是，今天就算了，下次吧，下次我好好单请您，正好也挺长时间没见了……”  
靳东看看表，心想才不到两个小时怎么就成了“挺长时间没见”，这话听着怪酸的，大概王凯还是不高兴了吧？这会儿的温柔就是真温柔了：“吃完就早点回去，喝完酒叫代驾，要不直接打电话给我也行，我过去接你。”王凯满口好好好地挂了电话。  
一语成谶，又过两个小时，正陪着老人孩子饭后逛街的靳东电话响了。来电显示是王凯的，接起来却是苦逼兮兮的郭晓然：“东哥啊，那什么，凯哥喝高了……”  
“别……别听他的！这才哪到哪……老板，老板你过来！这桌再加五十个，不！一百个小龙虾！欸要不你再给我打包一百个吧，我哥还没吃上呢……”王凯盒盒盒地凑近话筒，说得特别大声，和开了免提差不多，靳东觉得李佳应该是听见了，就拿余光往身边扫了一眼，李佳也正在看他，脸上还是笑着的，只眼神里隐约有一点哀求。  
“快十点了，咱们回家吧？”她一手拉着呵欠连天的儿子，一手轻轻抚在小腹上，“孩子折腾了一晚上也困了。”  
然而她的哀求到底落了空，靳东几乎没怎么犹豫就收回视线：“你把你们现在的位置给我发一下，我马上到。”王凯喝高了散德行的毛病他知道，酒劲儿上来了跟谁都肯贴脸抱腰搂肩膀，又笑又说的，别提多活泼了，一个人真未必按得住，不赶紧接回来不定还要闹出什么幺蛾子。  
李佳恨得出血又毫无办法，世上最难的事莫过于留住一个心已经不在自己身上的人。她低头把鬓角的头发拢到耳后去，扯着孩子的手举起来挥挥：“乖，跟爸爸说再见。”靳东潦草地摸一下孩子的脸就走了，她看着他的背影，觉得那脚步轻快得像要飞起来，每一步都透着迫不及待地雀跃，每一步都在她心里踩出一个积着血泪的深深脚印。  
“佳佳，小靳怎么走啦，你们没吵架吧？”  
她回头迎上两张担忧的脸，强压住心里的翻腾笑着摇摇头：“没吵架，是他剧组那边临时有点事儿。走吧妈，咱们先回去，让助理开车。”  
靳东到的时候郭晓然都快让王凯折磨哭了——这人非逼着郭晓然和自己拜把子不可，还特认真地挑出个头儿最大的那只小龙虾，指着小龙虾叫三弟，说既然结拜那就必须凑齐桃园三结义。正闹着要找桃儿呢，靳东进来了，口罩一拿帽子一摘，板着脸：“王凯，别闹了啊。”  
醉鬼笑嘻嘻晃荡脑袋：“没闹呀！谁闹了，谁？”他朝郭晓然做个鬼脸，伸手就把桌上刚找出来的“三弟”给剥了，举着虾肉送到靳东嘴边，靳东不张嘴他就一直举着，又乖又犟，红亮的汤汁顺着手指往下淌，“哥你尝尝，这个大！”  
靳东拿他没办法，头一低把虾肉叼嘴里，顺手抓住王凯手腕子，扯了张纸巾给他擦手，边上的郭晓然看得眼都直了，赶紧把头扭到一边去当自己不存在。然而一个大活人不是说不存在就能马上消失的，靳东桌上桌下眼神扫了一圈，没看见空酒瓶子，直接问他：“王凯喝了多少？”  
“没多少，我俩喝得差不多，”郭晓然答得特别老实，“肯定不到十瓶。”  
王凯把手抽回来嘬嘬手指头，一脸心满意足的表情往靳东身上扑：“好吃吧？我给你打包了！”  
靳东很自然地在他后背上拍了拍：“好，马上就走，结账了吗？你车钥匙呢？”王凯一边点头一边伸手去掏自己裤兜，掏了好几次也没伸进手去，最后还是靳东反手拿出来的。临出门之前他细心地把自己摘下来的帽子口罩给王凯披挂上，刚才皮得上天入地的那一个这会儿乖得不得了，让走就走让停就停，下台阶的时候嘴里还1234地数数，靳东则一直在说“看着点别摔了”。总之，目击全程的郭晓然先生恨不得戳瞎自己，或者有个黑衣人对他闪一下也行。


End file.
